Six Months Later
by Rohata
Summary: Six months after the final battle, things change. Betrayal with a twist. Rated for language and sex. One-shot.


It's been six months since the end of the war. There were interviews, speeches, awards, and more funerals than many could bear. Hermione had returned to Australia and retrieved her parents. They were angry but forgave her, considering her reasons. At present, Hermione was sitting in her private room at Hogwarts, having returned to finish her education. Headmistress McGonagall had offered her the Head Girl's position, but she politely refused, she did accept the private quarters however.

She was sitting at her desk pondering the last few months. _Everything is different now_. She thought to herself. Her new romance with Ron was going well. They still bickered, but that was nothing new. Their worst argument to date was about the level of intimacy of their relationship. Hermione wasn't ready to take their relationship to THAT level, and Ron was pressuring her to move forward. The added pressure from Molly prompted her to move away from the Burrow and back with her parents prior to school.

Another thing that has changed is her friendship with Harry. During the war they were inseparable and now she hasn't seen him since the summer. She knew they were both busy; she with school and Ron and he with Auror Training but that was just an excuse. She felt they were drifting apart and there was no way to stop it from happening. She knew in the back of her mind that it could happen but didn't want to believe it. When she started dating Ron the Golden Trio, as the were called, died. She felt a pang of loss of her once and still precious friendship but had no idea at how to fix the problem, whatever it was.

She was pulled from her musings by a tap at her window. She opened it to see Pig waiting anxiously to enter. Even after five years the tiny Scoop Owl was as hyper as ever. She quickly caught the tiny owl and relieved him of his burden. She opened the letter and immediately recognized the messy writing of her boyfriend. She read.

**My Dearest Hermione,**

**I'm truly sorry for the way I've been acting and I wish to make it up to you. You mean the world to me and I want to show you how special you are. Please meet me at my flat on Friday at 7:00 pm sharp. Just let yourself in, it's a surprise. Patiently waiting to hold you in my arms again.**

**All my love,**

**Ron.**

Hermione felt her heart flutter at the letter. Ron has never been very good at expressing his feeling but this letter proved her wrong. She was given special privileges, to come and go as she pleased, but usually waited until the weekend to leave the castle. She decided then and there to meet with her beloved boyfriend and see what he had planed. She was pulled from her thoughts by another tap at her window. This time it was an unfamilar looking owl. It was all black and had a regal look about him. She took the letter from him and it waited patiently, signifying it needed a response. She opened the letter and recognized the writing as Harry's. She read.

**Dear Hermione,**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while but things have been hectic. I was hoping we could get together this weekend and catch up on things. Maybe we could have tea in Hogsmeade. I miss you. Let me know one way or the other. By the way, this is my new owl Orion. **

**Harry **

Hermione's heart broke. She was just thinking of a way to save her friendship with Harry but she already had plans. She quickly wrote a note asking for a rain-check and sent Orion on his way. She just hoped she could get one so she could figure out what the problem was, and solve it.

Friday arrived quickly and Hermione was excited. She finished all her homework and had plenty of time to get ready. She decided to dress for the occasion and wore a form fitting blue dress that hugged her body like a glove. Her hair and make-up were done to perfection, she had pondered the last few days and if Ron was going all out to have a romantic evening, then this could be THE night. She wore something special under her dress and hoped Ron liked it. She slipped on a pair of high healed shoes, drank a potion and put a robe over herself and headed out of the castle to Hogsmeade. She made her way to the apparation point and with a loud crack she was gone.

She appeared in the alley-way near Ron's flat. He moved there shortly after she returned to Hogwarts. She made her way to his door and since she had a key let herself inside. She looked around and saw the place was in disarray. There was no candle light dinner waiting, no soft music, nothing was like she expected. She heard noises coming from the bedroom, but she didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She quietly made her way to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. She was shocked at the sight before her, there was a blond on her hands and knees with HER boyfriend behind her shagging like there was no tomorrow.

"Ron how could you?" She screamed loudly. The anger and hurt in her voice was quite evident.

Ron quickly turned his head quickly and saw his girlfriend standing there. He immediately removed himself from his companion and covered himself with a blanket. The girl in question was angry at the sudden loss and spat back at Hermione.

"What the fuck is your problem? Who are you?" The girl said angrily.

"I'm his girlfriend? Who the fuck are you?" Hermione spat back with equal venom.

"I'm his girlfriend." She answered angrily but confused.

Ron decided to speak up and shouted at Hermione.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow." Ron spat in defense.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special. What did she mean she's your girlfriend?" Hermione shouted quickly. She was close to tears but held them back.

"It's your fault this happened. If you were a better girlfriend I wouldn't have had to find someone else." Ron shouted back defiantly. His face turning red with anger.

"How is this my fault you bastard?" She shot back. The hurt was set aside and only anger remained.

"I'm a man. I have needs. You wouldn't take care of them but Lisa would." He spat back.

"My name is Lindsey you prick. You never told me you had a girlfriend." The girl yelled. She turned to Hermione and said politely. "I'm sorry this happened. If I knew he had a girlfriend I would have never went out with him. How long?"

"Six months. And you?" Hermione asked firmly.

"Almost three months but we are finished." Lindsey wrapped a bed sheet around her, gathered her clothes and slapped Ron before apparating away.

Hermione stood there and glared at Ron. _He must have hooked up with her when I started back at school. Who the hell is Lisa? _She quickly thought to herself. Her anger was still at an all-time high and rising fast. She drew her wand and shot a flock of emotionally charged birds at Ron. They attacked him with a vengeance and she screamed with all the fury inside her.

"WE ARE FINISHED RONALD! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She said with a demonic voice as she turned and left. She quickly composed herself and apparated to the only place she could think of, home.

Hermione appeared in the back-yard of her parent's home. She let herself in and was met by her father. She threw her arms around her father's waist and finally let go. She was sobbing uncontrollably as her father wrapped his arms around his daughter in comfort. Her mother heard the commotion and went to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her as well. It was some time later when Hermione finally settled down enough to speak clearly, after her explanation her father spoke.

"I'm sorry this happened to you love but I'm not sorry that it did happen." He said softly.

"How can you say that daddy?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I never really liked Ron. You're my baby girl and no man is worthy of you, in my eyes. I never said anything because I saw how happy you were with him, but I always hoped the two of you would break up." He said solemnly.

"I agree with your father on this sweet-heart. Ron seems so childish, even after all you have been through. He has no drive, unless it's with either you or Harry. He has atrocious table manners and is just plain loud. I never said anything for the same reasons your father had, I just wanted to see you happy."

"I can't believe the two of you felt this way about him." Hermione said.

"Look at it this way sweetie, He obviously didn't respect you or your wishes if he would just find another girl to satisfy his _needs._" Her father said with disgust in his voice.

Hermione was emotionally drained from the evening's events and decided to stay the night. She took a long shower and slipped into a set of sweats she had in her room. She looked at the lace teddy she had been wearing and banished it with a wave of her wand. She bought it with Ron in mind since it was orange in color. She laid in bed and remembered the letter she sent to Harry asking for a rain-check and cursed to herself for sending it. She really needed her best friend right now, but worried that he would have to choose sides in this matter. Then she finally realized that it was she that originally made a choice and look where it lead her. She never felt so alone in her life. She let exhaustion over take her and drifted into a very restless sleep.

The next morning Hermione was still drained. She tossed and turned all night dreaming of what could of happened. She came to the conclusion that Ron was the reason for her loss of Harry. She also realized that she could get along without Ron but not Harry. She cursed to herself for not seeing it sooner but was too caught up in her own happiness to see what was falling apart around her. While she was having her morning coffee, Orion showed up unexpectedly. He didn't have a letter but was there nonetheless.

"You knew I needed Harry didn't you? You must have Hedwig's spirit in you." She said to the regal owl.

Orion seemed to understand and puffed out his chest at the high complement. Hermione quickly wrote a note to Harry and prayed he would be willing to come over. She sent Orion on his way and cursed herself yet again at not knowing where Harry lived. He moved out of the Burrow in August and that was the last time she saw him. She knew he was miserable at the Weasley home and his relationship with Ginny never returned to the way it once had been. The only thing she didn't know was why.

Since it was Saturday, her parents slept in for a bit. When they awoke the Granger family was quietly having breakfast when they heard a knock at the back door. Mr. Granger went to answer the door as Hermione had her wand ready incase it was Ron, she didn't want to deal with him at the moment. When her father returned he wasn't alone, Harry had arrived.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry. It had only been a few months but he had changed. He seemed taller and had an air of power radiating from him. He still had the same messy black hair but wasn't wearing glasses and seemed to have put on some weight since she last saw him. He flashed her his trade-mark lop-sided grin and she couldn't help herself at smiling back.

"I didn't hear you arrive." She said to him.

"I'm good at silent apparation. Watch this." He said and in a moment he was gone and reappeared a half a meter in front of her without a sound.

Hermione was surprised at his display and wasted no time and threw her arms around his mid-section in a warm, fierce hug, which he returned with equal vigor. They stayed like that for a few moments, friends reunited. They were pulled from their embrace when they heard her father clear his throat loudly and both were a bit embarrassed. Mrs. Granger invited Harry to join them for breakfast but he politely refused having already eaten, but did have some coffee.

Harry and Hermione left the table and went into the lounge, they needed to talk. After a few moment of uncomfortable silence Harry asked.

"So what's the big emergency? You said in your first letter you wanted to reschedule. What happened? " He said in an emotionless tone.

Hermione was taken aback at his display. She was hoping for some compassion but Harry was acting like this was nothing special. She spoke.

"Ron and I broke up. I caught him with another girl. He had been seeing her since I returned to school." She said sadly.

"I can't say I'm surprised. He's always chatting up different girls at the ministry. He IS famous now." Harry said plainly.

"Why didn't you say something? Were you the one who sent the note? How could you let this happen to me?" She said angrily.

"Don't try to put this on me. I didn't say anything because it wasn't my business. You were the one who pushed me away not the other way around. I don't know anything about any letter. Ron was just talking to the girls I didn't know he was doing anything with them. I didn't let anything happen to you because you made it clear to me that you didn't want me around." Harry spat back.

"How can you say that? I never pushed you away. You just left." She retorted strongly.

"I left because I felt trapped and alone. You had Ron and there was no room for me. Every time I tried to talk to you alone, you just said you had plans with Ron. I felt trapped because Ginny wanted things to go back to the way they were and things changed, I changed. Molly was pressuring me to get back with Ginny because it was for the best. I needed someone to talk to, too help me sort it all out and you weren't there. All my life people had controlled me and told me that they did things in my best interest and I had had enough. So I left to find my own way."

Hermione listened to Harry's dissertation and it finally hit her like a well aimed bludger. Harry had been through so much in his life and the one person who never left his side, through all of his adventures, had abandoned him when he needed her the most. Now here he was sitting here when she needed him and she suddenly felt guilty for asking for his help. She spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was so wrapped up in everything that was happening in my life I didn't stop to think about what you were going through. I didn't mean to push you away, but I had just started dating Ron and wanted to enjoy the new relationship. I just assumed that you would get back with Ginny and things would work themselves out. I know what you mean about Molly's pressure, that's why I came back home." She said in a calm but small voice.

"Molly was one of the main reasons I left. I felt like I went from prison to prison. First the Dursleys, then Hogwarts under Dumbledore, then it seemed that Molly picked up where the old coot left off. I was always living under someone else's rules and never my own. I finally had control of my own life and I wasn't about to let anyone take that from me. That's the main reason I couldn't be with Ginny anymore. It would have been under Molly's rules."

"I never thought of it like that before." She replied.

"How could you? You never lived my life, but we are getting off topic. Let me ask you something. Why Ron? I mean he has been disrespecting since school and I know you bicker all the time so why him?"

"What do you mean he's been disrespecting me since school? When did that happen?" She asked.

FLASHBACK: The following is taken from HP-HBP Page 172. I do not own this.

"Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over," she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

End Flashback: I do not own this.

"They got together shortly after that. I over heard him say that he finally got one over on you. Did you know that he kept that thing? I saw it before Bill's wedding."

"I didn't realize that at the time. Why didn't you say something then?" She said.

"What would be the point? Later that year you were acting a bit off. What was that all about?" He asked.

"I was trying to get his attention and I found out that I wasn't number one in our year. That's why I was so angry with you about that potions book. I worked so hard and three people were better that me in the end. Pretty silly now that you think of it. Let me ask you something. Why didn't you continue the DA sixth year? You seemed to love doing that."

"I blame to old coot on that one. He promised me to make it an official school club with the leader having rights and privileges of a prefect. Since he gave it to Ron instead of me. He felt because of the prophecy I had too much responsibility. He never made it official so I just said screw it." He said.

"But prefects are chosen by our head of house, not the Headmaster. Why didn't you say something? Why do you keep referring to Dumbledore as the old coot?" She asked.

"What would be the point? That year I had to deal with the trial, Umbridge, the whole school against me, Snape's lessons, and the fact that I felt betrayed by everyone on the old coots orders that summer. I know Molly was happy and I didn't want to sound like a jealous prat. I call him the old coot because I recently found out that even though my parent's house was damaged, a lot of their stuff survived. You saw the house yourself. It seems the old coot kept my parents' things in trust until after I take my NEWT's. It was his way of keeping me under his thumb after I came of age. I've been seeing tutors so I can take them with you. I can't get my stuff without taking them. I didn't want to go back to school but I'm learning loads without all the B.S."

"Harry that's wonderful. I'm glad you're finishing your education, regardless of the circumstances. What courses are you taking?" She asked.

"Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions for NEWT's and Arithmancy and Runes for OWL's. Kingsley suggested I take those for my Auror studies. It seems I have an affinity for both subjects. I wonder if the Horcrux in my head stunted my learning because everything seems, I don't know, easier some how."

"Maybe, but it's probably because you don't have a psycho Dark Lord after you." She said confidently.

"I guess. You never did answer my question. Why Ron?" He retorted.

"I suppose it's because I saw him as someone I could change into something better. He was tall and cute and very loyal but childish. I was hoping he would mature into something, well something. He was the only one who seemed interested in me, besides Victor. I know we bickered all the time but that was just his way. He changed just before we left for the war and he did want to save the House Elves so I gave it a go."

"LOYAL? Are you daft woman? He abandoned me twice and you once during the war. I talked to him about that. He thought it was going to be like our other adventures at Hogwarts. What he failed to realize at the time was that all of our adventures took most of the year to solve but we were able to eat large meals and sleep in a warm beds everyday. Dumbledore gave Ron the deluminator thing because he knew he would betray us. Hell, he cheated on you because you wanted to wait. Not to hurt you more but Ron and Lavender did shag at school. Me and Neville walked in on them. As far as his changes, he read the instructions out of a book call Twelve Ways to Woo Witches. I can't believe you of all people fell for that crap. And for your information, he wasn't the only one interested in you but you only had eyes for him. Probably since you spent so much more time alone with him because of the old coot." He spat back at her.

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that he read a book to WOO me and Dumbledore set us up together? Explain!" She said viciously.

"Look at the facts. Third year, you and Ron went to Hogsmeade together and I was left behind. Dumbledore was my magical guardian he could have let me go legally but didn't. Don't give me any crap about Sirius. The whole school was in danger but only I was protected. Fourth year, I was in that tournament while you and Ron were watching together, hell you both were under water together on his orders. I found out recently that there was a rule that he could have used to get me out of it but didn't. That summer, on his orders, you were physically moved to where Ron was and I was left alone. He made Ron a prefect so you both were together and I was alone again. Sixth year, I was being 'trained' and was out of the castle when the attack started and the two of you were together. In the end the two of you were together and I was alone. Remember the portrait of Phineas. The past Heads of Hogwarts portraits obey the current head. I asked McGonagall to ask the old coot some questions and that is where I got all the information I have. We both have been set up by the old man, for the greater good."

Hermione was shocked at Harry's revelation. Everything Harry said made sense and it scared her to no end. "What was his ultimate plan or do I really want to know?" She asked nervously.

"As far as you are concerned, nothing really. You were just meant to stay away from me because he thought we were becoming too close. As for me, the hero of the wizarding world needs to be aligned with a Light family. He seemed to think that Ginny and me were my parents reincarnated. If you want more details talk to McGonagall."

"What did you mean, Ron wasn't the only one interested in me?" She asked quietly.

"You have to figure that out for yourself." He answered.

Hermione didn't want to believe what Harry was implying but she knew what he meant. She never did look Harry's way because she did spend more time alone with Ron and now it seems that it was just a game.

"What happens now?" She asked

"We stay friends. You need to get over Ron. Take things day by day and whatever happens-happens. I miss hanging out with my best friend."

"I miss my best friend too." She said.

Hermione moved from her chair over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. They both shed a few tears at the startling revelations. They sat in very comfortable silence as they held each other. The silence was broken when Harry asked.

"Hermione what is that shampoo you use? It smells familiar. Have you ever let Ginny use it?"

"It's a salon special blend. My mum got it for me fourth year and yes I've let Ginny use it. Why?"

"When we were in sixth year with the love potion, I smelled something flowery. I thought it was from Ginny but it was your shampoo."

Hermione thought for a moment and said. "Don't take this the wrong way but may I smell your hair."

"Uh, sure." He said confused.

Hermione put her nose in Harry's hair and inhaled deeply. She pulled back and said. "You use the same shampoo as Ron. I smelled it that year also."

"You got that backwards. Ron used my shampoo I found third year when I was staying in the alley that summer. He didn't like the stuff his mother gave for him to use so I lent him mine."

They looked at each other for a moment then broke into a fit of laughter. They were interrupted by Mrs. Granger telling them they were going out for lunch. The two friends looked at the time and more than two hours had passed. Both of them couldn't believe how much time had passed and were both suddenly famished. They got up from the sofa and joined her parents for the mid-day meal.

The rest of the day, the two friends spent talking about their various studies. Harry was at the top of his Auror class and was making steady progress in his Newt courses. Kingsley authorized him to use a Time-Turner to help him prepare for the Owl courses, since he had to make up three years in a short amount of time. Hermione offered to copy all of her notes from those years and Harry was most grateful. Hermione was tops in all classes and explained about her private room. She didn't want to be Head Girl because it would take away from those who suffered the year before. She told him about Ginny and all the attention she was receiving from the boys wanting to help her forget Harry Potter. He snorted at this and figured something like that would happen, if they broke up or not.

Harry stayed for dinner and visited for a bit longer. He had a tutoring session early Sunday and didn't want to miss it. With a final hug and a promise to stay in touch he silently left.

Hermione stayed the night once again and pondered the last two days. Never in her life did she think her life could change so drastically in a short amount of time. During the war, she could understand the fast changes but this was different. She admitted that the thought of Harry liking her that way was intriguing. She never really looked at him before but she agreed to take it day by day. However, she did like what she saw.

The following morning Hermione ate breakfast with her parents and returned to Hogwarts. She made a bee-line to McGonagall to verify what Harry told her. Everything he said was true and then some. Dumbledore didn't use potions or charms just plain old separation. If you only have one person to lean on, you have stronger feelings for them in the end.

Over the next few months, Harry and Hermione's friendship was stronger than ever. They wrote each other every week and got together whenever they could. They sat for their NEWT's together and Hermione supported Harry in his OWL's. Both received straight O's in their tests so they went out to dinner to celebrate. They shared their first kiss that night and both were elated. The first kiss they shared with their respective Weasley was more in the heat of the moment. Their's was a sign of mutual affection and trust. The way a first kiss should be.

Eighteen Years Later 

Harry and Hermione Potter were sitting in their personal library reading with their children. Their library was vast thanks to a combination of the Black, Potter and Albus Dumbledore's personal collection. A wedding present from Alberforth Dumbledore, to anger his late brother.

Their oldest Alexander James (12) was starting his second year at Hogwarts in a week and was going over his Charms Text. He was starting Chaser on the Ravenclaw team and earned top marks in all classes. He had messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Harry called him 'Smart Alex' because he's a 'Claw.

The next oldest Jacob Allen (10) was busy reading his brother's first year Transfiguration Text. He wanted to be prepared for school the following year. He was a good flyer but wasn't interested in playing Quidditch. He had messy black hair and hazel eyes and seemed to favor his mother in looks.

Their youngest and Harry's pride and joy, a set of twin girls Jasmine Luna and Violet Jane (6 almost 7). They had a history tome in front of them both that was bigger than both. They had bushy brown hair and vibrant green eyes. Harry called them his 'Mini Miones' because they look just like their mother. Both had training brooms and seemed to love hitting things with Beater bats, especially their brothers. This caused more than a few problems over the years.

Teddy Lupin was starting his seventh year and was named Head Boy. He tended to stay at his godfather's house prior to school and the library was a tremendous help in his studies.

Harry looked at his family and his heart swelled with pride. He looked over at his wife and best friend and couldn't help but smile. Like a fine wine Hermione improved with age. After sixteen years of marriage and four children, she was a sight to behold. She put on a few pounds but in all the right places. She was tanned and toned head to toe and Harry could help himself from staring. Hermione glanced up from her book and caught Harry staring, she licked her lips and pulled her skirt just a bit higher to give him something more to admire. She was very proud of her legs and showed them off whenever she could, but only to Harry. Harry was pulled from his lustful sightseeing by Hermione.

"Harry, I didn't want to say anything but I saw Ginny and Ron today in the Alley."

"Oh. Did they say anything? How do they look?" He asked.

"Ginny looks just like Molly now. She was with her kids and she still isn't married. She still blames me for stealing you away from her. Other that that nothing much. Ron was with Lavender and she's expecting. All those ten plate meals finally caught up to him. He didn't say anything but he was staring, it made me feel uncomfortable, but nothing happened."

"That's good to know. Ever since he quit the Aurors he's been going down hill. The last time I spoke with him he blamed me for ruining his life." Harry said.

"That does sound like him. I never realized how those two could blame others for their own mistakes. Makes me wonder sometimes about what could have been."

"I've thought the same thing. All the men Ginny was with she met while playing Pro Quidditch. If we were married I'd be wondering if our children were even mine."

"I wondered if I would be like Molly and a house wife. Seven kids cooking and cleaning all the time." She said.

"I don't even want to imagine that. I like you just the way you are. Thank you very much." Harry said firmly.

"You'll have to show me how much you like me later." She said with a mischievous tone as she pulled her skirt even higher.

Harry's blood began to boil at her statement. Teddy witnessed this display and just shook his head, the Potter children remained oblivious.

It was late and all the children and Teddy went to their rooms for the night. Harry showed his beloved wife exactly how much he loves her. After a long bout of slow, sensual, passionate love making, both fell blissfully asleep in each other's arms.

Harry awoke during the night and gazed down at his beloved Hermione. After all this time he loved watching her sleep. As he watched his lovely bride, he began thinking on how they ended up together.

Flashback

It's been two months since the end of the war. Harry had just taken and passed his Apparation test when he met one of his Auror trainer, Kingsley didn't want Harry in the field until he had time to recover from his ordeal. As they walked to the Apparation point in the ministry they chatted about life in general.

"So Harry did you have a girl waiting for you during the war?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I guess I'll try to get back with her but I'm not so sure."

"Let me give you some advice on women. I've been married for over thirty years to a wonderful woman and I've learned a few things. First, women are always right. No matter what. Don't bother trying to fight about it, they will win and you end up sleeping on the sofa. Second, if you want to know what a woman is going to look like in twenty years, look at her mother."

"Thanks sir."

The two men chatted about other things when they met with a beautiful woman. She was an older woman, maybe in her sixties, but she was absolutely stunning. Harry was introduced to the woman as the wife of his trainer. He whispered in Harry's ear.

"Her mother was a MILF as well."

Harry bid the two good-day and apparated to the Burrow. He was met by Molly and they chatted about his test and had lunch together. All the while Harry was observing Molly and came to the realization that he could not desire a woman like that in twenty years. Pig showed up and delivered a letter to Harry from Hermione asking him to come to her parents house to help settle them back in. He bid Molly good bye and apparated to the address in the letter.

He arrived in the back yard of the Granger residence and was met by a beautiful woman. Hermione's mother was exquisite. She was roughly the same age as Molly, give or take, but the differences were apparent. She was slim and full of life. Her skin was tanned and toned and even without make-up she was very pretty. The short skirt and t-shirt accented her features perfectly. He was met by Hermione and Ron, and he had his arm around Hermione's waist. He saw the look in Mrs. Granger's eyes and knew she didn't approve of these two together.

Later that night, after a long talk with Ginny, Harry was lying in his bed at the Burrow. He pondered the days events and started thinking about what his trainer said_. I can't believe I'd been so blind. Why the fuck should Ron get to shag a supermodel and I get a cow. All the shit I've been through for these people and this is what I have to show for it. I FUCKING DIED SO RON CAN FUCK A GODDESS. I DON'T THINK SO! _He thought back through his life and came to one conclusion-DUMBLEDORE.

The following morning, after breakfast Harry apparated to Hogsmeade and quickly made his way to McGonagall. She was named the new Headmistress and in as such had control of the portraits. He needed answers and needed them now. Minerva complied with Harry's request and questioned Dumbledore's portrait and was appalled. Before Harry left Hogwarts he retrieved the Elder Wand, HIS wand, and summoned the Resurrection Stone to him. The Master of Death was pissed.

Flashback

It was mid September and Hermione had returned to school. Harry, under his cloak, found Ron behind the counter at WWW. There was a young blond girl, very pretty, talking to Ron. She was being quite clear about her intentions towards the war hero but Ron held firm. As she was walking away swaying her hips seductively, Harry pointed the Elder Wand at Ron and whispered "IMPERIO"

His commands were simple and Ron could not resist the power of the Master of Death. "Go after her, Hermione isn't here. You are a man. You have needs." and Ron obeyed.

Flashback

It was mid November and Harry found Ron in a secluded corner of Diagon Alley with Lisa, or whatever her name was, snogging. Their relationship was about to change. Ron hadn't shagged her, yet. After the two separated, Harry pointed HIS wand at Ron and said "Imperio, write Hermione a letter." and Ron obeyed. His next command was, "Meet your girlfriend at your flat on Friday and shag her." and Ron obeyed.

End all Flashbacks

Harry felt Hermione stirring in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her beloved husband and best friend. She shifted her weight and slid her body on top of his. She straddled Harry and looked deeply into his eyes. She spoke.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how we got here and how much I love you." he said with all sincerity.

Hermione smiled at him an leaned forward and gave him a soul searing kiss as she moved her eager wetness up and down his growing arousal. They broke the kiss and Harry, in a breathless state asked.

"Merlin love, what's gotten into you tonight?"

Hermione reached her hand down to his now fully aroused cock and impaled herself with authority. Harry groaned his approval as Hermione said seductively.

"You got into me. Now less talking and more fucking."

Harry complied willingly, the woman is always right after all. They quickly got into a rhythm they both enjoyed. Their first round was slow and passionate, this time it was just straight on fucking. They reached their peak together and Hermione collapsed on top of Harry. Both breathless they said.

"I love you wife."

"I love you too husband."

As Harry held his insatiable lover, he had some afterthoughts. His fears about Ginny's body were confirmed. He did feel guilty about what he did to Ron, but as the late, great Albus Dumbledore would say; It was for the greater good. Hermione was very good indeed.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Harry Potter.

A/N: I've been having a serious case of writer's block for my story Enlightenment and I did this one to try and sort it out. Please review.


End file.
